Sincerely, Kurt: Part Four ::The End::
by lady xan
Summary: Kurt and Ami are finally together where they belong, but for how long? (Last in the SK series.)
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer:** See Disclaimer for Sincerely, Kurt: Part One  
  


**One**

  
Things were looking up for Kurt and Ami. The couple, and they were an official couple spent most of their time together either at Ami's house or the mansion. For the most part, when Ami wasn't working she was with Kurt. Though neither had admitted it to the other, they were falling in love fast.   
  
"Kurt," Ami mumbled, nuzzling her face in the crook of his neck. The two were in Kurt's room slipping in and out of sleep.   
  
"Hm?"  
  
"I need to go, I gotta work tomorrow, remember?"  
  
He remembered, he just didn't want to accept it. "Do you have to leave?"  
  
"You know I do."  
  
After a little more procrastination Kurt teleported Ami to her room, then disappeared alone back to the mansion. She loved the act of teleporting. Besides the fluttery feeling in her stomach, she loved the way Kurt held her when he did it. It was a very protective embrace, as if nothing in the world could ever harm her.  
  
Kurt meanwhile, loved the feel of Ami in his arms, but hated the feeling of teleporting back alone. He didn't feel like it should be happening.   
  
He sat on his bed, relishing Ami's scent. He was in love with her, he knew it and so did just about everyone at the school. Despite this, he couldn't bring himself to tell her how he felt. Perhaps she knew already, perhaps she could tell when he kissed her, or when he held her in his arms as they laid innocently in bed together. Still, even if she knew already he wanted to tell her.  
  
He laid down, the bed still warm from their nap. Taking in what remained of Ami's presence he eventually fell into a slumber filled with dreams of the woman he loved.  
  



	2. Sincerely, Kurt: Part Four, Chapter Two

**

Two

**  
Ami grumbled as she walked towards Mr. Canterfield's office. The longer she worked there the more she hated it, and today she was feeling particularly annoyed.   
  
"Hello Mister Canterfield," she groaned, setting her purse on the desk.  
  
"Ah yes, Miss Stuart, I was wanting to talk to you this morning. It seems I had a very interesting call from a miss Nicole Dorcy last night."  
  
"Nicole? What the hell did she want?"  
  
"She had a story to tell me about your boyfriend."  
  
Ami went cold.   
  
"She told me he was a mutant. Not just any mutant either, but a physically deformed one. Is this true?"  
  
"Yes." Ami choked out.  
  
"Do you realize what this could do for my business? If the public found out that someone on my payroll was a mutant lover I'd be ruined. You don't want me to be ruined do you?"  
  
"Mister Canterfield I-"  
  
"I'm going to have to let you go, I'm sorry."  
  
Her jaw nearly hit the floor. "Mister Canterfield, I have been a loyal employee of yours for years. How can you just fire me because my ex-roommate felt like making my life miserable?"  
  
"I'm sorry Miss Stuart, but I have my reputation to think of."  
  
Ami lost it. "Reputation? Oh yes, your glowing wonderful reputation, how could I forget? Of course, that doesn't include the reputation you should have as a sexual deviant! I sat here for years while you sexually harassed me and I just looked the other way! How do you think your reputation would handle finding that out?"  
  
Mr. Canterfield's eyes narrowed. "I don't think that's in your best interest Miss Stuart. Remember, I am a very influential person and I could tell everyone exactly why you were fired."  
  
Ami wanted to cry, but instead she just grabbed her purse and stormed out. Once in the car her first thought was to call Kurt, but she didn't want him to worry about her. She'd spend the day figuring out exactly how to tell him what happened, and maybe by the time they saw each other she'd calm down.  
  
Moments later Tanya was surprised to hear Ami's car pull into the driveway so early, just as surprised as Ami was to see an unfamiliar vehicle in front of hers.   
  
"Ami, I have something to tell you," Tanya said, rushing out of the house and up to her friend's car. "I wanted to tell you first, before she could. I'm so sorry…"  
  
"What? What happened? Tanya what's wrong?" All thoughts of her lost job disappeared as worry flooded over her. Immediately a million scenarios rushed through her head at once. Did something happen to Kurt?   
  
"You! Out of my house now! I do not want your stinking mutant friends dirtying my property!"   
  
Ami recognized the woman lumbering towards her as the woman they were renting the house from. She of course knew exactly what had happened, Nicole must have called her too.  
  
"Fine," Ami said quietly. "I'll be gone by morning." There was no point in arguing.  
  
"Ami we can find somewhere else to live!" Tanya called out, following her friend back into the house. "We can get someone else to finish out the lease and get an apartment or something, maybe Kurt can move in with us."  
  
Tears were silently streaming down Ami's face. "What apartment building is going to let Kurt live there? And besides, what's to say that Nicole just isn't going to call them up and tell them too? Fuck!" She kicked the wall. "What is her problem? She's the reason she left not me! Why the fuck does she suddenly hate me so much?"  
  
Tanya fought back tears, feeling that she needed to be strong for her friend. "I don't know. But we both know I can't afford this place on my own and… where would you go?"   
  
Ami stared blankly at nothing in particular. In half an hour her entire life had come crumbling down on her. "I don't know."  
  



	3. Sincerley, Kurt: Part Four, Chapter Thre...

**

Three

**  
When Kurt answered his bedroom door the last person in the world he expected to see was Ami. Her usually blue eyes were red and puffy from crying, and she looked incredibly tired.   
  
"Ami, what's wrong?" he asked, ushering her inside and shutting the door behind her.   
  
She sat on the bed and immediately fresh tears poured from her face. "I got fired today, and then I got kicked out of the house."  
  
"What?"  
  
Ami knew just how hard this was going to be for Kurt to hear, so she tried to compose herself. "Nicole called Mr. Canterfield and Mrs. Nunez and she told them about you. Mr. Canterfield said it would ruin his reputation for his secretary to be dating a mutant, and well Mrs. Nunez said that she didn't want…"  
  
Kurt sat down next to Ami and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"She said she didn't want me living there."  
  
They sat in silence until Kurt said exactly what Ami knew he'd say. "This is because of me."  
  
"No, it isn't. This is because people are assholes."  
  
He didn't act like he believed her, but he didn't press the matter.   
  
"Tanya said we could move into an apartment but I know there's no way she can get out of that damned lease. And Nicole would probably just call them too. I don't know what I'm going to do." And with that the tears started again.  
  
Kurt got off the bed and disappeared into the bathroom, returning with a glass of water and some tissues. "We'll figure it out."  
  
"We?"  
  
"Of course," he said, smoothing her hair with his hand. "I would never let you go through this alone."  
  
She held him tighter than she can ever recall, and only broke away to lock him in the most passionate kiss of their history together.  
  
"Ami, I…" Kurt panted, coming up for air. Ami looked at him expectantly. "I…"  
  
"Whatever it is," Ami said, laying back on the bed and slowly pulling Kurt along with her. "You can tell me."  
  
Too many thoughts were rushing through Kurt's mind for him to really think. Above all else he knew he was starting to feel aroused, which scared him. His faith was not about to allow what his lower half wanted to happen to actually happen.   
  
"Kurt, the Professor wants… oh my, I'm sorry," Rogue said, opening the door and abruptly closing it again.   
  
"Oh shit," Ami swore. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for…" Her voice trailed off.   
  
Kurt was still laying there while his mind was telling him to get up and find out what the Professor wanted. "I should go after her," was all he could manage to say.  
  
Breathing heavily Kurt sprinted from the room and caught up with Rogue in the hallway.   
  
"Well I can't say I ever thought I'd see anything like that," she quipped.  
  
"Please," he said earnestly. "I would appreciate it if you did not mention this to anyone else. We weren't going to…" He searched for words.   
  
"Nothing was going to happen, I got ya. And don't worry, I'm not really the gossipy type."  
  
Kurt gave her a thankful smile before heading to the Professor's study to see what he wanted.   
  
"Ah, Kurt," the Professor said upon his arrival. "How are things going with you?"  
  
"Not too well Professor. You see, it's about Ami…"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
He explained the situation and the Professor thought it over quietly.   
  
Kurt's heart was racing. He couldn't send Ami away to a place she wasn't welcome at, and if the Professor didn't allow her to stay then he'd just find her a place to live on her own. Maybe on their own… Finally the Professor spoke. "She can stay here at the mansion, provided she has her own room and you keep all… activities to your own quarters."  
  
As relieved as he was, Kurt felt like he was going to die of embarrassment. "Thank you Professor," he said as he backed out of the room, trying not to trip over everything in his path.  
  
As he headed back to his room to tell Ami the good news he realized that he never did find out what the Professor wanted in the first place. Strange how his timing was so well… things like that always made Kurt nervous.  
  
When he got back to his room he found Ami fast asleep, the exhaustion of the day having been too much for her. Laughing a little to himself he tucked her in and shut off the light. After writing a little note he left again to help get her room in order. After all, it wasn't even noon yet.  
  



	4. Sincerely, Kurt: Part Four, Chapter Four

**

Four

**  
After waking up and being told of the Professor's decision, Ami spent much of the day moving her things from the house and saying her goodbyes to Tanya. She knew her friend was in for a rough ride living in the house by herself, but there was nothing she could do about it.   
  
"I'm so sorry things had to turn out like this," Tanya said as Kurt loaded the last of Ami's things into her trunk.  
  
True to the tone of the day, Ami had spent much of the last few hours crying. "Well it's not like I'm moving far away, we'll still see each other all the time, right?"  
  
"Right, of course. I'll visit you as often as I can."  
  
Kurt closed the trunk lid with some difficulty and joined the girls. "You are welcome at the school any time you like," he said.  
  
"Thanks, that means a lot to me. And hey, I'll be alright. This is a good area, I'm sure I'll have a roommate in no time. I've already been on the phone with my parents and they agreed to front me some money just in case… so you two just worry about each other, 'kay?"  
  
Ami saw right through her friend's false bravery but decided not to call her on it. She knew how much Tanya despised accepting money from her parents. How was it that just when things were looking up for anyone she cared about they all came crumbling down twice as fast?  
  
"I guess we should be getting back," Ami said, motioning towards the car. She didn't care that people in the neighboring houses were staring at them, but she did care for Tanya's safety. The last thing she needed was to cause a riot after she left. "It's getting late and I still have to unpack my stuff."  
  
"Okay, we'll keep in touch, don't worry."  
  
They hugged one last time and Ami and Kurt climbed into the car.   
  
"Are you okay?" Kurt asked as Ami pulled out of the driveway.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I'll be okay, Tanya will be okay… everything's going to be okay."   
  
"Right," Kurt said quietly. "Why don't we save the unpacking until tomorrow? You really should relax tonight after all you've been through."  
  
"I can't, I have to go out and look for a new job tomorrow. I'm no freeloader Kurt, I can't just live at the mansion and sponge off you guys. At least all of you have a purpose for being there, I'm just a charity case."  
  
"That's not true."  
  
"Oh really? Then why did the Professor say I could live there? I'm not a mutant, I can't help teach class, I certainly can't cook and it doesn't look like you guys need a maid service. What good am I to all of you? Why does he want me there?"  
  
"He wants you there because he knows I'm in love with you!" Kurt snapped.  
  
Ami stopped the car, luckily without killing the two of them or anyone else. "What did you say?"  
  
"I said… I'm in love with you. The Professor knows, even if I didn't tell him he'd know. I sort of assumed you knew as well."  
  
"Well, I guess I had my suspicions… or maybe they were more like hopes." Ami suddenly felt like she'd been tossed back in high school. "I just didn't know if I'd ever get to hear you say it."  
  
"Well I said it, didn't I?"  
  
She nodded. "I'm in love with you too… you know. I guess I thought you might have already known that too."  
  
"I had hoped."  
  
They leaned in for a kiss but were interrupted by the honking of several car horns.   
  
"I guess we can continue this later," Ami said with a laugh.  
  
Kurt responded with a smile and a nod.   
  



	5. Sincerely, Kurt: Part Four, Chapter Five

**Five**

  
Three months had passed since Ami moved into the mansion, and once again things were looking up. Ami had found a job at photo lab that didn't care who she was dating, and she was much happier there than she had been in Mr. Canterfield's office. While she hadn't heard much from Tanya, which saddened her, she also hadn't heard anything from Nicole, which made her very relieved. It was Ami's deepest hope that Nicole's streak of evil was just one last stab before fading away.   
  
Meanwhile the relationship between the two lovers was getting closer than ever, which meant a lot of cold showers and praying on Kurt's end. The sexual tension between the two was definitely starting to heat up, and besides leaving them both frustrated, it also left them with a sense of guilt. Kurt was feeling guilty about physical sensations he couldn't control, while Ami was just feeling guilty about what she was doing to the man she loved.   
  
"You're nuts," Logan had told Kurt. "You have a girl like that who is madly in love with you and you can't even bring yourself to sleep with her."  
  
Kurt had responded by saying something about his faith being stronger than his body, but secretly he was beginning to wonder if he really was nuts.   
  
"Hey cutie, how's things?" Ami chirped, standing in the doorway of Kurt's room. It was obvious she had just gotten back from work and was feeling unusually chipper.  
  
"Good, and you're in a good mood too, I see."  
  
She pulled something out of her purse and tossed them on the bed. "First pictures we've ever taken together. I developed them myself today. I was thinking about getting the first one framed, what do you think?"  
  
Kurt picked up the envelope and flipped through the photos, stopping at one of Ami in her bathing suit. "Do you think I could have some of these?" He asked.   
  
"Sure, I can always make copies of them, take all you want. I'll be back, I'm going to go take a shower and change clothes before dinner."  
  
He watched her walk down the hallway towards her room and once she was no longer in sight he turned back to the photos. His tail began to twitch mischievously behind him, and a plan popped into his mind. On some level his conscious was scolding him for it, but before he could even give it another thought he had teleported into Ami's room.  
  
Once inside the room the realization that this was not becoming of a gentleman, hit him full force. He couldn't believe the way he'd been acting lately, and at once he felt very ashamed.   
  
"Kurt?" Ami called from the bathroom. "Is that you? What are you doing here?"  
  
He hadn't wanted her to even know he'd been there, but the damned smell his teleporting created always gave him away.   
  
"I just came to… ask you something. But I can come back later."  
  
Clad in only a towel, Ami left the bathroom and walked towards him. "Are you okay? You're acting a little strange."  
  
Kurt tried hard to swallow the lump in his throat. She was creating such a reaction and the sad thing was, she didn't even realize it. Ami wasn't necessarily a naïve girl, but sometimes things didn't quite dawn on her as soon as they should. "No, I'm fine. I'm just going to go back to my room… and wait… for you to be done… and dressed."  
  
That's when it hit her. "Oh my God! I'm sorry, I didn't even realize- I'm so stupid!" She clutched her towel to her chest and tried to hurry back into the bathroom, but that only ended in her tripping and falling to the ground. Now even more embarrassed, she pushed herself up as fast as she could, causing her to hit her head on the nightstand. If it weren't such an awkward situation it would have been funny. This last stumble had caused the towel she was so desperately clinging to, to slip down revealing an obscene amount of cleavage.   
  
Without a word Kurt teleported out of there, but not to his bedroom. Rather than sit in solitude and stew over his most recent lapse, he decided a little time in the Danger Room was in order. Thankful that no one was in there he lost himself in a training exercise.   
  



	6. Sincerely, Kurt: Part Four, Chapter Six

**

Six

**  
"I'm really sorry about earlier," Ami said as the two headed back to Kurt's room after dinner.   
  
"It's okay, I know you didn't do it on purpose," he replied.  
  
The two fell into a tense silence much like the one they were in at dinner. They reached Kurt's room and Ami messed around on the computer while Kurt took a desperately needed shower. His little Danger Room session had run long and he hadn't had an opportunity to shower before dinner.  
  
Ami sighed as she stared at the computer screen. Lots of couples didn't have sex until they were married, and if that's how Jon had wanted it she would have been more than happy. He was the only person she'd ever slept with, and in her opinion it had been a little too soon, but she had given in to pressure just to get him to shut up. Every fiber of her being regretted that, from the day it happened until now, but she just hid that away with all the other emotions he evoked from her. But if lots of couples did it then why was it making things so awkward between the two of them? Granted, the average man didn't spend a good amount of his life training to be a priest, but that shouldn't matter, or at least Ami didn't think so. The truth of the matter was that if Kurt proposed to her, she'd say yes despite their relatively short time together. She was so sure of her love for him that if she had to wait a million years for him to be ready she would without question.  
  
The water in the shower turned off and Ami heard some shuffling around inside the bathroom. After a couple minutes and a string of words in German she didn't understand, Kurt popped his head out of the door.   
  
"Yes dear?" Ami said, an amused look on her face. "Forget something?"  
  
"Pants."  
  
"Forgot your jammies?"  
  
"Yes. Can you please get me some? They're in the top drawer."   
  
Ami couldn't help but laugh at the disgruntled mutant who was currently dripping on the carpet. She grabbed the least ugly pair of pajama pants she could find and carried them over to him, taking her sweet time. "What do you say?" She asked, holding them just out of reach.  
  
Kurt finally smiled. "Thank you?"   
  
"Very good." Ami went to hand him the pants but at the last minute pulled them away, leaning in quick and kissing him instead.   
  
She had only meant for it to be an innocent kiss, but given their past couple of weeks, and the events of earlier it was destined to be more. The kiss became more passionate as Kurt pulled Ami close to his wet body. They both felt the towel around his waist drop to the floor but at this point neither of them cared. Suddenly brazen, Kurt scooped Ami up in his arms and laid her down on the bed.  
  
"Kurt, are you sure?" Ami asked.   
  
The look in his eyes gave her all the answer she needed, and her clothes quickly found their way to the floor.   
  
Joining her on the bed, Kurt stopped and looked her in the eyes. "I love you," he whispered.  
  
Ami bit her lower lip. "I love you too."  
  



	7. Sincerely, Kurt: Part Four, Chapter Seve...

**To the people reading this:** I know I may be going in a weird direction with this, but trust me it's heading somewhere. Everything I do is planned out. Feel free to give me feedback if you like the direction.  
  


**Seven**

  
The next morning Ami woke up feeling sore between her thighs and relishing the sensation. She couldn't believe that last night actually happened, but it had and it had been more amazing that she'd been able to imagine.   
  
Unfortunately, as soon as she rolled over her mood shattered. Instead of being in bed beside her Kurt was across the room, crouched in the corner and praying feverously. This was definitely not just something he could work off in the Danger Room.  
  
"Kurt," she called out softly.   
  
He turned to face her, his face tired looking, and full of regret.   
  
Ami had to instantly hold back tears. "Kurt, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, are you okay?"  
  
"I am a sinner," he said, a far off look in his eyes. "I am a sinner in the eyes of the Lord. For this I do not know if I can be forgiven."  
  
"Kurt! Listen to yourself!" She started to walk over towards him, but realizing she was still naked, she grabbed the sheet and wrapped it around her first. Then she walked over and knelt beside him. "Kurt, look at me."  
  
Somewhat reluctantly, he looked at her, not through her but actually at her.   
  
"I'm in love with you, and unless something has seriously changed since last night you're in love with me too. What does it matter that we aren't married? What does going through some stupid ceremony and getting a little piece of paper have anything to do showing our love for one another? It's not like I'm some girl you just met, I'm your girlfriend."  
  
He shook his head. "It doesn't matter."  
  
Seeing him this way was breaking her heart, but his blind faith was also suddenly annoying her. She stood up and grabbed her clothes, getting dressed quickly. "Well I guess you're just going to have to marry me then," she said, leaving the room without a goodbye.  
  
Kurt looked down at the rosary in his hands, and then at the bed where he had committed his sin. The truth was, he didn't really regret what happened last night. He was in love with Ami and though he hadn't mentioned it to anyone else yet, he did want to marry her. A couple days earlier he'd even bought a ring, but he later decided it was too soon. Though they'd known each other for almost ten months they'd only been together as a couple for about four, and the thought of scaring Ami away with a proposal was more than he could bare. Still, her parting words made him wonder.   
  
"Well I guess you're just going to have to marry me then." What did she mean by that? Was she serious?  
  
He got to his feet and walked over to the bed. He'd need to change the sheets before long, and the realization of that sent a new wave of guilt over his body. While he didn't know what to do he knew that he couldn't handle too much more of this. It was time for a decision. The most obvious thought was to simply give up anything more physical than kissing and cuddling, but that had been driving them crazy for the past few months. He didn't even want to consider continuing a sexual relationship out of wedlock, there was no way his conscious could take that. That left him with one last choice… the lesser of evils? Without a second thought he teleported into Ami's room once again.  
  
"Kurt!" Ami exclaimed, nearly jumping out of her skin at the appearance of her boyfriend. She knew he'd show up eventually but she definitely didn't expect it to be this soon. "What are you doing here?"  
  
He didn't speak, instead he dropped to one knee and pulled the ring out of his pocket.   
  



	8. Sincerely, Kurt: Part Four, Chapter Eigh...

**

Eight

**  
"Kurt, if you think I'm going to marry you so we can have sex and you won't feel guilty about it you're wrong!"   
  
Okay, so things weren't exactly going as planned.  
  
"Ami no, it's more than that. I would never ask you to marry me for such a stupid reason. You know me better than that, you know my intentions are nothing but pure."  
  
He was right.   
  
Kurt stood up, a hurt look on his face. He hadn't anticipated this reaction at all. After the last thing Ami had said to him, he'd actually expected a yes. It wasn't like him to do something without first thinking it out, especially something as serious as this. Kurt suddenly felt very foolish and wanted to be anywhere but in Ami's room. Without another word he turned and walked out.  
  
Ami could only stand there facing the door, not even able to speak, let alone stop Kurt from leaving. When she was finally able to move he was half way back to his room.  
  
"Kurt!" she yelled, attracting the attention of nearly everyone in the mansion. "Kurt wait, come back!"  
  
She reached his door seconds after he shut it behind him, and when she tried the knob it was locked. "Kurt open the door!" She pounded on the door with her palm. "Damnit Kurt this isn't fair! You know if I did this you'd just teleport your ass into my room so open the hell up!" If there was anyone in the mansion who hadn't heard her they had now.  
  
The door opened slowly and Kurt looked out through the crack.   
  
"Please, let me in. I want to talk to you."  
  
After a moment's consideration Kurt stepped back and let Ami inside.   
  
"Look, I'm sorry. I know I've been saying that a lot lately, but I really am. I… I don't know what was going through my head. I know you're intentions are pure, and I know you really love me. I guess I just got scared."  
  
"What is there to be scared of?"  
  
"I don't know, of myself maybe, or of my feelings? Or… of the future."  
  
"There is no need to be nervous about the future when you have no way of knowing what is going to happen," Kurt said. "Besides, I will always be beside you."   
  
Resisting the urge to cry, Ami sat down on the bed and stared at her hands. Kurt took the opportunity to sit next to her, all hurt and anger now gone. Silently he took her hand and slid the ring onto her finger. He then tilted her chin up until dark blue eyes met yellow.   
  
"Say yes," he whispered.  
  
"Yes."   
  
  


The End  



End file.
